mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:The Glitz Pit/Suggestions
Rules * Do not suggest fights for other users. * A user can only suggest one fight per week. * No more than five suggestions per week. * Do not suggest the same fight two weeks in a row. * Add your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Add the participants in alphabetical order. * Do not vote for your own suggestion. * If a character has fought recently, do not suggest them in a fight for at least two weeks. * You must tell why you support or oppose. * Only signed in votes will be accepted. * Make sure to sign with http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb34984/skins/common/images/button_sig.png or --~~~~. * When adding the templates, make sure to add them as : : instead of : :. * Fights will be selected only if the amount of positive votes outweighs the number the negative votes by two or more. Fight selection will go from the top of the page to the bottom. Voting Templates Suggestions Luigi vs. Waluigi Sort of like the fight between Mario and Wario, I thought I'd just try suggesting Luigi and Waluigi, since they are both similar fights, being an arch-enemy fight. I truly don't see how much more description this needs than this. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : Putting effort into this would've been nice. Plus, Mario vs. Wario happened during my leave of absence when we were trying to keep this running, we don't need another place holder. – ''Jäzz '' 18:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : : No need to be overly pessimistic, Jazzi. - The Count 22:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I don't see why not. : : I see what Jazzi's saying here about how unoriginal we don't want these fights to be, but I do see what Count said below, too about how it doesn't matter and we should just pick something. I really don't know where to stand on this. — Wattz2000 23:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : Even if it's a "unoriginal" fight, I still think there are fans on both sides of this, unlike the Mario Vs. Wario duel, in which I felt like Mario had an obvious advantage. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 04:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mallow vs. Geno Both are cool and have some mean attacks, like Geno has "Geno Whirl", Mallow has "Thunderbolt" so it will be cool to see what will happen. Votes : - I could play the Jazzi card and yell "Add participants in alphabetical order", but I have to say, there's not much info given here, either. I say "no" on this one; although, a new fight should be chosen sooner or later. — Wattz2000 16:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : - Gosh darnit we need a new one, I'm voting for this anyways. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Y'know. That rule is there for a reason. – ''Jäzz '' 18:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : : But in the big picture, it doesn't matter. - The Count 22:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'm just undecided about this. : : I've played Super Mario RPG and I will just agree. I think that this fight would be awesome. GarbyMir23 15:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Super Mario RPG? I played this... That fight would be nice... Good idea, good idea. Heh! MarioFan13 17:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) F.L.U.D.D. Vs. Poltergust 3000 Or is it too obvious which would be the victor? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Votes Comments So then when are we going to get a new Glitz Pit fight? Because obviously I'm not good at suggesting, and that's not going to help. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) According to your summary, I haven't removed any other votes. And what's that bad on this suggestion? I think you want me to forget about visiting that "Glitz Pit" again. I voted for a current fight, rollbacked, I gave a suggestion, opposed from 3 minutes after I posted it. That isn't good... According to this diff, you did get rid of my vote. It's not that I don't want people to view/suggest/whatever for the Glitz Pit, I'm just doing my regular job, stalkpaging. In fact, I want more people around here to get involved with the fun projects we've got around here. But, nevertheless, most suggestions around here get turned down, anyway. — Wattz2000 17:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How this happend? I have no idea. I don't remembered getting rid of votes. At this moment, nothing looked messed up. Sorry. Could've just have been an RTE error. — Wattz2000 18:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the same. The RTE glitches out sometimes. Ok, seriously, we need to put a new one up. The Waluigi vs. Luigi one I did seems to have enough support votes, why not do it? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I vote go for it. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC)